Light Yagami in a world of Ghouls
by Grimreaper7090
Summary: (SPOILER WARNING) for the end of Death Note and a lot of Tokyo Ghoul. This story is about Light as he finds himself in a world of ghouls with nothing but his death note.
1. Lights entrance to the world of Ghouls

**This is my first story, so I'm mainly going to go along with my heart on this and try to make it the best I can.** **Please keep in mind that like all others, my crossover will have many spoilers. Also keep in mind that I don't own the rights to Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note. ****I would love to implement new ideas from any suggestions I get, if I feel they fit the story. The Story will start out at third person until everything is settled and the mc is back on his feet, afterwards I will switch to first person and try to stick to that. Our MC of the story will be Light as he mysteriously appears in the Tokyo Ghoul world with his death note and as opposed to (SPOILER ALERT) dying on a staircase at the end of the anime, you'll see what happens.**

Light Yagami was in trouble. His subordinate that he shared the Death Note's power had failed him. Near has won and he barely escaped with his life. he was running away with everything he had, and was losing too much blood. It didn't look like he would make it very far, and his chances were slim to none. As he ran up a set of stairs, he tripped, and fell over the railing to a ten foot drop. He close his eyes, accepting the end, but, he didn't stop falling. The fall seemed way too long for a simple ten feet. And suddenly, he fell into water. The sharp cold of the water shocked his senses, and forced his eyes open for the last time. He was in a river, far away from any building, near shore. It was winter, and there was snow on the ground as well. His eyes slowly closed again as he faintly heard very surprised voices nearby. At last, the faint light he was holding on too so desparately faded with the sound of ryuuk's laughter so very clear, and then lost consciousness.

Investigator farelan and his partner investigator hitachi were out on the patrol in the 20th ward when they witnessed the most bizarre event ever. While walking along the riverbank, they saw a man fall out of the sky into the river. In pure surprise, Farelan covered his eyes from the water splash and went, " What the-" while hitachi, who was always lightning fast on the uptake, was already wading out to go recover the body. Upon recovery of the body, they checked for any sign of the person having any life left in him. Not that they expected him to be alive, especially with all of the gunshot wounds and blood loss. Suprised to find him alive, they took him straight to the nearest hospital.

Considering that he fell out of the open sky, they decided to stay at the hospital with him. After the nurses finished setting the strange man up in his room, the investigators were allowed to go check on him. Along the way they walked past a room with a black haired boy in it, who looked like he was in college. What really startled farelan was that the boy looked back at him almost immediately, and on the far eye which he could barely see, because of lighting and the time he got to see it, was what seemed to be a ghoul eye. Clearly distraught, he stepped back to look again, but the boy already had his attention turned to the window, so he couldn't see. He shrugged it off, "One eyed ghouls don't exist right?" he went along and stayed in the strange man's room until he woke up.

**This was mainly a teaser to give a taste of what I would like to write, but I want outside opinions before I continue. Please share what you thing of it.**


	2. In the Hospital

**Here's chapter two! I'm very glad you like it and I will try to upload at least each weekend. While I do have a plot set out, I can still slightly alter it to What you guys want.**

I slowly opened my eyes. It appeared that I was in a hospital bedroom. There were two men in overcoats seated next to me, having a conversation about ghouls? Something about a strange absence of normal ones? Something about one named Jason? I closed my eyes to prevent them from noticing i was awake, and to recall my recent events. Barely alive, I had escaped Near and proceeded to run off to who knows where. Just wherever was safe would have done. Last thing I remember, I had tripped and fell, and had assumed I was done for. Upon having closed my eyes and accepting my fate, I hit water. Water. "Wasn't the nearest river over a mile away?" I remember thinking. With these questions in my mind, I lost consciousness, and now, here I am. In a hospital bed at who knows where. Now that I think about it, I can't seem to remember why Near was coming after me in the first place. The reason felt like it was on the tip of my tongue, just out of reach of my consciousness. Upon deciding to give up my relentless train of thought, I open my eyes. This time the two men were watching as it happened. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds as we just looked at each other. Breaking this awkward silence, I ask,"Where am I?". The two looked at each other, and the one on the right began with introductions." I and the Second Class Investigator Hitachi, and this is my partner, Third Class Investigator Farelan. Nice to meet you," Introduced Hitachi. I returned, " Nice to meet you, I am Light Yagami." Finally answering my question, Farelan says," Light, you are in the 20th ward of Tokyo, Japan. We found you in a river after you seemingly fell out of the sky."

"What do you mean I fell out of the sky!" I asked with utter shock, but why should I be surprised. Considering the last few moments before I passed out, I really shouldn't be.

It looked like I was going to be in the hospital for a good couple of weeks, and that an organization called "The Commission of Counter-Ghoul" would pay for my hospital bills and would come to pick me up when I'm released. I had asked what he meant by the 20th ward, but was only given a weird look. I guess I'll have to wait until I get out of here to get my questions answered. Another thing to think about; the fact that near hasn't found me. Knowing the intelligence near possesses, I should have been found. Though I don't know the events leading up to it, Near and my whole group of Kira investigators are out for blood, my blood. The thought of it was scary enough, but I was stuck on a hospital bed with a massive cast around my right arm, from where Matsuda had shot my hand. What was strange was the two never asked what the injuries were from.

The next day I met the nurse. Her name was shina, and looked like any other nurse that I can remember. She had a bright blue pantsuit and hairnet on. Very kindly, whenever she would come in, she would always talk about the crazy patients she had next door. One couldn't walk they were so old and weak. Another, probably in college, had injuries very similar to mine, but had almost healed up. Dr. Kanou always made sure that one wore an eyepatch, because of some eye injury she didn't know about. Lastly, she described a blonde haired girl who wouldn't wake up down the hallway. This girl, peaking my interest, had appeared asleep on the doorstep of a church, with seemingly burned clothes and blonde hair tied into two ponytails. I asked for more details, and she said that sadly, they were going to kill her because she showed no signs of awakening and seemingly had no family or friends whatsoever to say no. I'm shocked. Could it be possible that Misa is alive, and just down the hall? "I want to see her," I say in a demanding voice. "You can't, at least not right now in the condition your in. Do you know her?" Replied Shina."I believe I do. If I'm right, her name is Misa Amane," I explain. I'm going to see her, and I won't let them kill her. "Alright, as soon as you can get on a wheelchair, I'll show you to her room sir. But for now, I'll make sure nothing happens to her until you see her." She offers, and I gladly accept.

**Can't wait to get started on chapter 3! Btw, I've asked some friends this but they always give unclear answers or ignore the question altogether, but which do you prefer, ghouls or CCG?**


End file.
